english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Anthony Bowling
Anthony Bowling is an American voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Additional Voices *Akiba's Trip: The Animation (2017) - Mizuki (ep2; Announced) *All Out!! (2016) - Michio Sumiyoshi (Announced) *Aquarion Logos (2016) - Seiji Ohtsuka (ep14) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Kimura (ep2), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Ochikoshi (ep13), Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Diederich (ep8), Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Fukushima *D-Frag! (2015) - Takasaki (ep4), Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Charles (ep2), Additional Voices *Date A Live II (2016) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Drifters (2016) - Fulame (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Han *Fairy Tail (2016) - Additional Voices *Freezing (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016) - Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Additional Voices *Hand Shakers (2017) - Makihara (Announced) *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Tulio Orito *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Tulio Orito *Joker Game (2016) - Chou (ep8; Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Mitarai, Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Kengo Usui, Additional Voices *One Piece (2014-2016) - Caroline, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Man A (ep22), Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Zach (ep10) *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Manabu Sakuma/'Demon' *Psycho-Pass 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *ReLIFE (2016) - Koshi Usa (Announced) *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Samanosuke *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Samanosuke, Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - White Peak *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Kinoshita *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Shiro Ashiya/'Alciel' *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Ippei Kusaba *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Gido *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Aizen Kunitoshi (Announced) *Ultimate Otaku Teacher (2015) - Junichiro Kagami (Announced) *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Futoshi Kurokawa *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Harmony (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Samanosuke *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Yanozaki, Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - King Henry VIII (ep15), Moon (ep13), Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (66) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (66) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2017. Category:American Voice Actors